


Options

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Spring Festival 2k16 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Like very mild sex, M/M, Sex, Soulmates, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a member of a rotten Order that hunts vampires, Arthur never had much choice of what to do with his own life.<br/>He must follow the rules or else.<br/>But what if he had choices.<br/>What if a vampire could give him choices?<br/>(Written for the fourth day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k16!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the fourth day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k16, "Vampire AU"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes
> 
> This was made for the fourth day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k16 on tumblr!
> 
> Characters names (in case you don’t know) for this story:  
> -Francis Bonnefoy: APH France  
> -Arthur Kirkland: APH England
> 
> FOR THIS STORY the translations for most of the French terms are at the end. That is because Arthur doesn't understand French, so I'm trying to give his POV on the situation
> 
> Just one last note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Romance Language custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

Arthur hated when the _Order_ would caught an ancient vampire.

He hated all the stupid ritual that they would do just to kill one single vampire.

And he hated that he was forced to work on said nights.

Bloody hell.

It was not as if the _Order of the Light Kings_ really needed all that pomp and circumstance simply to kill an Ancient. A holy stake to the heart would make it die just like any other vampire.

However, much to Arthur’s chagrin, that was the fucking _Order of the Light Kings_ , full of pomp and circumstance, rules, codes and a rotten creed.

Arthur rolled his eyes and puffed annoyed.

\- KEEP WORKING, SECOND KIRKLAND!

He clench his teeth, but he kept working on putting all the fucking candles on the room.

He hated to be called Second Kirkland. It was a constant reminder of all the _Order_ ’s rules and control over his life.

The _Order of the Light Kings_ was old, with centuries of existence. Noblemen vampire hunters created it during the middle ages. Only the strongest and well-trained hunters were accepted. In the beginning that was great for the _Order_ , because it made them be the very best for the longest time. However, for being created by nobles and due to the fact that it had olden, the _Order_ had become full of strict rules, hierarchy and, well, pomp and circumstance.

Now, by the end of the 19th Century, it was not merit or strength what dictated who was a hunter.

It was family.

Blood.

It was almost funny how the _Order_ valued blood as much as the vampires they hunt.

Hilarious even.

However, that was something that toyed with Arthur’s life, so it was not funny at all.

Because it was not only blood.

It was primogeniture.

The firstborns were considered real hunters, even if most of them never had been on the field.

The seconds and thirds were the one who indeed faced the vampires, only to have the glory taken from them over and over again by their older siblings.

Each family had one and only one heir. All the other children didn’t even had name. On the Kirkland’s family, for example, Alistair Kirkland was ‘Alistair’ or ‘Young master Kirkland’. Arthur on the other hand was only ‘hey! You!’ or ‘Second Kirkland’.

The reason why he had a name even when he shouldn’t was because his mother was a rebel herself, a second born female. If the second males were treated badly, the females were even worse. The only reason she got some power was because her older and only brother died. Only then her father named her ‘Prima’, in an attempt to hide her second-born status and married her right away with Lord Octavius Kirkland. However, she never forget that hurt and anger for being always the second. That was why she raised her second child with a real name and some mind of his own.

Arthur had no place to run, though, even if he really wanted to flee.

He was stuck there.

The _Order of the Light Kings_ was spread through all England. Since Arthur didn’t know any language besides English, it was impossible to him to escape the island. Also, continental Europe had some countries with branches of the _Order_ too, so even if he had run away, he probably would be hunted down and punished (probably with a leg amputation or something like that. Frankly, the punishment for seconds was absurdly harsh).

Besides, there was the vampires.

Even if Arthur could survive escaping and built a life of his own, he was aware that his blood carried a little of the Kirkland’s smell. Enough to make him a target, and without the _Order_ ’s support and help, he probably would be tortured and killed by some vampire lord.

\- Hey, scum! – Alistair said in a mocking tone – Think fast!

If being called Second Kirkland by everyone was bad already, being called scum by his older brother was the worse. And the saddest part was that their father encouraged that behaviour.

Alistair had thrown a candlestick made of silver in Arthur’s head direction.

Effortlessly, Arthur caught it.

He rolled his eyes to his brother’s (and his brother’s friends) expressions of surprise.

Different from his brother (who was protected and spared most of the time), Arthur was used to deal with vampires. He may not be considered a hunter by the _Order_ (only first born were), but he would still be sent in missions to kill vampires.

And Arthur was the very best.

Catching a candlestick was ridiculous compared to fight for his life with a bloodthirsty leech.

However, even if he was the very best, he was considered inferior to his clumsy older brother.

Not a real hunter.

Always second place.

Alistair got angry.

\- Keep working, scum!

Arthur gritted his teeth, but he obeyed silently.

In 18 years of his life, he had learned that it was best to not answer back. Otherwise, he would receive a lashing as punishment.

His back had too many scars already from lashings, thank you very much.

Arthur was too tired to react anymore.

Once all the Seconds and Thirds had finished making the scene for the killing of the ancient, the High Hunters of the _Order of the Light Kings_ entered the room.

One of them pushed a wheel chair with a man tied up and with a black velvet sack over his head. Magical chains kept him tied up.

The vampire.

The Ancient.

Ancients were very powerful vampires older than 500 years. For the Ancient from that night, it took 30 second borns fully armed to subdue him (seven of those were dead and twelve were injured).

All the seconds and thirds became quiet and solemn as soon as the vampire was brought to the room.

They had too.

One loud breathe and they would be punished.

Arthur felt his hand itching to destroy something.

He hated that.

He hated ALL the _Order_.

And yet, he was stuck there.

What a joke.

The firstborns were laughing and chucking. It was all a big party to them, and they wouldn’t be punished for laughing.

The Hunter Lords stared at their first children and glared. That was enough for them to quiet down their laughs to grins and giggles.

The Ancient Vampire on the chair took a very deep, long and noisy breath.

\- Look at how many young people we have here tonight! – he chuckled under the sack.

The vampire had alabaster skin and a French accent. He was wearing fashioned and expensive clothes (they were a little torn from the fight, but still were elegant and expensive).

For some unknown reason, Arthur felt dizzy and light headed as soon as he heard the vampire’s voice. He shook his head. He probably should have eaten more before that whole bullshit.

The vampire inhaled again.

He paused and seemed to turn his head to Arthur’s direction.

\- Young people indeed…

The ancient weren’t gagged for those kind of rituals for obvious reasons: they certainly would bite anyone who tried to put anything on their mouth. If the vampire feed on blood while using the charmed chains, even one little drop, the chains would lose their power and the Ancient would be free. That was why the protocol was to just put a sack over their heads, to avoid them to try to hypnotize anyone with their soulless eyes.

\- Quiet, beast! – Arthur’s father, Octavius Kirkland, said angrily.

The vampire chuckled.

\- Oh, but why would I do that, Master Kirkland? So you despicable and useless firstborn can kill me and get some undeserving glory? _Si previsible, toujours le même_. Why don’t you do something creative and right for once in your life, and let your handsome and more capable second born do the job?

Arthur felt the blood run out of his face. He probably was as pale as the vampire by now.

But he kept his expression stoic, even when all the stares turned angrily at him. How dared that Second to steal the spotlight from a First Born?

Even if it was the vampire’s fault, he could still be punished for that.

Lord Kirkland kept a neutral face.

\- You know nothing about my sons.

The vampire chuckled.

\- Oh, but I do, _monsieur_. Blood doesn’t lies.

\- Quiet, vampire! Take him to the circle! – Lord Kirkland ordered to some seconds.

While the seconds prepared the vampire for the ritual inside the chalk circle with old runes and symbols on the floor, Arthur’s father gripped his arm and glared at his younger son.

\- Steal yours brother moment one more time, and I’ll make sure that you will end up without at least three fingers. Am I clear, scum?

Arthur hold a hiss and hold his tongue.

That was NOT his fault, dammit! It was not his fault that his family had a similar smell on their blood and that that fucking stupid vampire had used that to mess with them.

But, of course, he was just a second.

All was his fault.

\- Yes, sir. – he answered, keeping his face as straight as he could.

He was hoping that the incident would end up with that.

Arthur had no such lucky for on that moment as the vampire decided to speak again.

\- Oh, don’t “yes, sir” him! We all know that the second born Kirkland is the one who deserves the Master title.

All eyes were on Arthur again.

The vampire puffed.

\- It is sad how they broke you into submission!

Arthur stared to the ones preparing the magical circle. Couldn’t they move faster?

The vampire continued.

\- I can smell the soul of a warrior in you. You are probably the only one in this room with a spine!

The hunters kept glaring between him and the vampire. Arthur’s brother, the one who was supposed to kill the vampire, looked murderous.

Arthur kept the stoic face. He had learned from a very young age not to react to vampires’ mind games.

However, that vampire’s voice made him feel dizzy. And the worst part was that it was dizzy in a positive way, as in an adrenaline rush in a playground.

But Arthur shouldn’t feel that way, specially towards a vampire.

The hunters sealed the circle. Now, only one person could enter it. It was made that way to keep envious hunters away from the glory of the hunter chosen to kill the Ancient. The next person who entered the circle would seal it to the others.

The vampire, probably unaware of the dark stares in the room, continued.

\- And what a lovely voice that you have! You must be half siren, because I could literally down on that lovely voice of yours.

\- Shut up! – Arthur couldn’t help but say it quietly.

To his relief, he received a few nods of comprehension from some older hunters. That probably wouldn’t save him from a lashing, but it was comforting.

\- Why should I? – the vampire asked curiously – Am I bothering the ridiculous hunters around the room? – he chuckled – I don’t really care about them.

The vampire stared at Arthur’s vicinity.

\- I care about you.

Lord Kirkland cleared his throat.

\- Now, why are we stopping the Ceremony because of that leech? – he smirked and clapped his older son on the back – Please prepare the weapons for my son to kill this thing off.

There was a long and tedious praying and a cleaning with holly water of all the blades that would be used to torture the Ancient vampire. The sealed circle was near three large windows turned to the East. The rising sun would be the thing used to kill the vampire.

Arthur had seen it once or twice, and although he found that to be completely tedious, he was glad that the attention was not on him anymore.

It would be easier to ignore the vampire if he was not talking.

The French vampire, however, didn’t seem to want to be quiet.

\- Oh, please? That sack of fat? I told you to give it to the competent hands of your second son, young Master Kirkland.

Everyone gasped and they all glared at Arthur with full intensity.

“Oh, fuck…” he thought.

Now he DEFINETELY would be punished.

Nobody, NOBODY, called a Second by “Young Master”. It was against the _Order_ ’s rules, the _Order_ ’s hierarch.

And the vampire continued as if he couldn’t care less about the effect of his words on the hunters. His face was turned on the direction of Arthur.

\- Tell me, Young Master, do you like art? Paintings? Music? Dance?

Silence.

Arthur wanted him to shut up, but he suspect that if he opened his mouth now his punishment would be even worse.

\- Please continue with the preparations. – Lord Octavius Kirkland said, even if he was still glaring at his younger son.

The prayer started.

The vampire tsked and shook his head.

\- _Non, non_. Although I’m sure you may like these things, I bet my life that you really loves literature. Is that correct, Young Master?

Arthur’s heart speed up.

The vampire’s voice was still making him dizzy and he had that guess right.

The Seconds were forbidden of having a life.

His whole existence should be dedicated to train to compensate the fact that they weren’t the firstborns. Most of them didn’t even know how to read and write. They were forced into having a very frugal celibate existence. They eat only gruel, bread and water (some would even be forbidden of drinking their own mother’s milk when they were just babies) and they were completely forbidden of having lovers.

All the opposite of the firstborns, of course, who all lived in luxury and a spoiled rotten life.

Once again, Arthur had been lucky for having his lovely mum. He still didn’t had much contact with music, theatre, paintings or dancing, but he had learned how to read. And he had felt in love with literature.

Borrowing books in secret and reading under the low light of a single candle in his small room was one of the most rebellious act that he ever felt and one of the best ways to escape his own reality.

How the vampire guessed that must have been a great coincidence.

The ancient nodded, even if he couldn’t see anything.

\- I assume that you love prose and poetry equally. Is that correct?

The hunters that were doing the prayers raised their voice annoyed. People kept glaring at Arthur.

\- But let’s focus on poetry here. What do you think?

The vampire seemed completely unfazed by everything that was happening around him. He seemed relaxed, as if only he and Arthur were in the room, and as if they were having tea and a nice chat.

\- Oh, but forgive me! I don’t know your name yet! Don’t think you fooled me for one second. I know you have a nice name for yourself. Did you pick it yourself or someone chose it for you?

Now the tips of Arthur’s ears were red from embarrassment and mortification.

\- Not talking, hum? _Chat a obtenu votre langue_? – he laughed – Well, I’ll call you ‘ _ange_ ’ for now, because you do have the voice of an angel. You should speak more and ignore these brainless bastards.

Oh, Arthur was SO dead…

\- Tell me, _ange_ [French: Angel], what kind of poetry do you like? Shakespeare? Tennyson? Byron? Maybe something romantic to a manly lover to tell you on your ear while you were both under the covers in a raining night?

Arthur felt his face become warm. If it was possible, he was getting even more mortified.

Because that was always a small fantasy of his.

In eighteen years, Arthur had never had a lover before. He just wouldn’t dare, not under the _Order of the Light Kings_ ’ surveillance. But he always dreamed of having a lover, a man, with him saying all those nice things that the poets liked to sing about on his ear while the rain lulled them into sleep.

The situation was getting too freaky. How could the vampire knows that?

How could the vampire knows that he had that romantic fantasy?

And how could he knows that he prefers the company of a man instead of a woman?

That was extremely specific to be just a lucky guess.

The curiosity was starting to fight back against mortification.

\- Or maybe you prefer something more epic. Hum… maybe something a little bit political. Maybe something against authority. I can smell the revolution in your blood, _ange_. Have you read some of Blake’s poems? William Blake? I’m sure that there is one that you must love. – he cleared his throat – “ _Oh for a voice like thunder,// And a tongue to drown the throat of war!_ ”

Arthur lost his composure. He was agape.

How could that fucking vampire knows his bloody favourite poem?

Things were now too freaky to be considered a mere coincidence.

He had never, EVER, told that to anyone.

It was impossible to the vampire to have guessed on his first try!

The Ancient continued to recite.

\- “ _When the senses are shaken, and the soul is driven to madness,// Who can stand?// When the souls of the oppressed fight in the troubled air that rage, // Who can stand?_ ”

Arthur couldn’t take that anymore.

With his quick reflexes, he bypassed all the hunters and seconds on the room.

He was already fucked up anyway.

By that time, it was just “Go big or go home”.

So Arthur ran and entered the magical chalk circle.

The prayers stopped.

All the Seconds and Thirds gasped audibly in unison.

All the hunters started to talk at the same time, screaming at him.

Arthur didn’t care.

Nobody couldn’t enter the circle after him anyway.

\- How could you possible guess that I like this poem?

Now that he was closer to the vampire, Arthur was feeling even more light-headed, just like that one time that he stole some beer from the kitchen. His spirit was light as a feather and he felt some weird merriness that shouldn’t be there. He felt very tempt to remove the velvet sack from the ancient’s head, but he held himself.

The vampire seemed to stare at him (Arthur was not sure).

\- I didn’t guess, _ange_. I **knew** as a matter of fact that you probably adored that poem.

\- How?

\- Oh, but it is still not time to ask those kind of questions, _mon ange_. Shouldn’t you be asking yourself why do you feel so good on my presence? Why does your heart beats faster and stronger? Why do you feel so **alive**?

Arthur clenched his fists, trying to find a lie on the vampire’s questions.

There was none.

\- What have you done to me?

\- Just the same thing that you did to me as I was pushed thought that door. – the vampire sighed – Do you want me to guess what happened?

\- Say it already!

Another sigh.

\- I think I fell in love with you, Young Master Kirkland, and you fell in love with me.

-Bullshit.

\- It is the truth, and I think I know the reason why this happened.

\- Tell me then.

\- You wouldn’t believe. Not here. Not now. Not without proof.

He raised one eyebrow.

\- You can **prove** that I fell in love with you?

The vampire nodded.

\- Yes, I can. If you are willing…

Arthur take a deep breath of excitement.

\- Willing to what?

\- Willing to take some risks. – the vampire seemed to take a deep breath too – Are you, _ange_?

It seemed like all reason left Arthur’s head.

In his heart, he KNEW that he could have faith on that man.

Even with the whole room screaming and shouting at him, carefully, hesitantly and with a pounding heart, he removed the black velvet sack from the Ancient’s head.

That man took his breath away instantly.

His lips seemed to be working by his own.

\- _And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare // As any she belied with false compare_.

The vampire was handsome and gorgeous with alabaster skin, high cheekbones, long nose, a little beard on his chin, golden hair and oh so gorgeous blue eyes.

He gave the hunter a tender smile.

\- Shakespeare and his Dark Mistress… Oddly fitting for me I guess… - his eyes were ever more tender and gentle while looking at Arthur  - “ _She walks in beauty, like the night // Of cloudless climes and starry skies; // And all that’s best of dark and bright // Meet in her aspect and her eyes; // Thus mellowed to that tender light // Which heaven to gaudy day denies_.”

It was Arthur’s turn to smile.

\- Lord Byron.

He felt his cheeks become a tad warm. It was just so nice to have a man saying those beautiful words for him and only him.

\- ENOUGH! – Arthur’s father’s voice raised above all the cacophony that were the hunters talking at the same time (screaming at Arthur or worried of what to do).

Arthur stared at his father in surprise.

Octavius Kirkland was livid with rage.

\- Get. Out. Of. The. Circle.

The young man hesitated.

\- NOW, SCUM!

They were all staring at him.

Arthur didn’t know what to do.

\- Will you let them treat you like that, _ange_? – the vampire asked gently.

\- Shut up, leech! – Lord Kirkland pointed at Arthur - You! Out of the circle now!

Arthur lowered his head before staring at the vampire once again.

\- I have no choice.

\- I can give you one.

Arthur gave the vampire his full attention once again (not caring if he was going to be hypnotized or not).

\- THAT IS YOUR FINAL CHANCE, SCUM! – his father screamed, but he ignored.

\- How? – he asked the Ancient quietly.

The vampire stared at him.

\- You know how.

He felt the blood run from his face.

\- I can’t…

\- Yes, you can! You feel in his heart just I feel in mine that this is the right thing to do!

\- I’LL COUNT UNTIL THREE, SCUM! – Lord Kirkland screamed again – ONE!

The vampire smiled with sadness.

\- This is your choice, _mon ange_. I will not interfere in any way.

And he closed his eyes, putting his destiny in Arthur’s hands.

\- TWO!

If Arthur’s reason was in control of his actions, he could at least imagine that he was being played by that Ancient vampire, caught up in some weird ancient magic.

But his heart was in charge for once.

Due to that, he made a very reckless choice.

He closed the distance between himself and the vampire and he kissed him.

Once again, the room erupted in a cacophony of hunters talking and shouting.

He didn’t care.

He was too busy enjoying his very first kiss.

The vampire’s lips were cold, but soft and gentle.

And, oh boy, he was a good kisser.

When they broke apart for one moment, Arthur whispered breathlessly:

\- Please, don’t kill them. Even if they are pricks, they are my family.

The vampire smiled with cruelty and showing his fangs, understanding what Arthur was offering him and how he was offering that.

\- As you wish.

He kissed Arthur once again, but this time he bit the hunter’s lips, drawing a little quantity of blood from it.

To be very honest, Arthur had a hidden silver blade on his boot. He was not allowed to have weapons during an Ancient killing ceremony, but he had one anyway. He could have cut his fingertip and offered to the vampire.

However, that bloody and painful kiss seemed oddly more appropriate for the occasion.

Although it had hurt, that bite was the final blow to Arthur’s mind.

He felt a good sensation of déjà vu, a sensation that made him go immediately to cloud nine with his mind and spirit.

It was like being completely high in the best trip that had ever been made.

Arthur didn’t even heard the screams of terror and pain from his fellow _Order_ ’s companions.

He was spacing out with a smile to his face and his back turned to them.

He only came back to himself with the vampire touching his shoulder.

\- We have to go, _mon ange_.

Now the hunter heard the moans of pain and curses at him and at the vampire. He glanced at the mess of people around the room.

\- They are fine, just as I said. – the Ancient reported, rolling his eyes.

And they were indeed.

It made Arthur oddly happier (if that was even possible) to see that the vampire cared for said silly request.

He kissed the Frenchman again.

\- Thank you.

The vampire seemed taken back by that demonstration of affection. He was wide-eyed and agape. Arthur suspect that if he had any blood running on his veins, he would be blushing.

Arthur chuckled.

Maybe the vampire was indeed in love with him, hum?

They kissed again, more passionately this time.

And Arthur lost himself into that brand new world.

Things become a little fuzzy in his head.

He remember flying in the arms of the vampire, seeing London night-lights and then the countryside under the moonlight.

He remembered landing on a bedroom of an elegant manor near a small forest. They entered from the window that was turned to the East.

He remembered hungry kisses that the vampire gave him as soon as they land.

They kissed and, in a frenzy, they started to undress.

For some unknown reason, Arthur couldn’t wait anymore.

He wanted the vampire immediately.

On that night, Arthur learned how it was that two man could be together in bed.

He always thought it would be painful, but the Ancient used a special oil and lots of patience to prepare him. Arthur felt only the pleasure from such libidinous act.

He learn how to be taken and how to take a man, and he couldn’t decide which he liked more: to be penetrated by the vampire and have him buried so deeply inside of him or to penetrate his partner and enjoy the tightness from him.

Oh, and how the Frenchman was an excellent teacher!

Patient, yet intense. Gentle, yet firm.

Arthur wanted more and more and more of him.

On their last time doing that sinful dance, a name escaped from Arthur’s lips. A name that he had never heard, and yet it felt so right on his tongue…

\- _Francis_ …

The vampire stopped from one second when he heard that.

Surprised.

Lovingly.

Happy.

Then he restarted his movements, stronger and even more intense than before.

The vampire bit his neck and the pleasure seemed even higher for the hunter.

Arthur came soon enough due to that intenseness.

The Frenchman only drank a little bit. Just enough to taste, Arthur guessed.

An odd pleasure to both of them.

A pleasure, none the less.

When they were both very satisfied, they laid together. The hunter was breathless and even the vampire seemed tired.

Arthur laid on the soft pillow feeling more content with himself than he had ever been in his whole life. The French vampire cuddled him, kissing his nape and shoulders. The hunter kissed his fingers, almost falling asleep.

The vampire kissed near his exposed ear.

With a hoarse voice, the Frenchman whispered lovingly into said ear.

\- “ _Somewhere there waiteth in this world of ours// For one lone soul, another lonely soul -// Each chasing each through all the weary hours,// And meeting strangely at one sudden goal;// Then blend they - like green leaves with golden flowers,// Into one beautiful and perfect whole -// And life's long night is ended, and the way// Lies open onward to eternal day._ ”

Even tired, Arthur felt his heart beat fast from emotion.

He was feeling so full of love and happiness that he couldn’t help it but let a few tears of joy escape from his eyes.

Still high from happiness, Arthur fell asleep on the arms of the vampire.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, his awakening on the next day was not all that pleasant.

The very first thing that Arthur noticed was the softness of the bed.

He was used to sleep in hard as rocks mattresses, even on the floor.

The mattress and the soft pillows were completely foreigner too him.

The blankets were too comfy, as odd as that might seem.

And he was so very much naked (he didn’t sleep naked, not on hard as rock mattresses).

Also, he didn’t recognized the bedroom for five seconds after his awakening.

\- What the fu-

He tried to sit, but his ass and legs were sore.

As if he had done a lot of exercise on the night before.

Memories from last night all crashed down on his mind.

He widen his eyes.

Fuck!

It was not a dream!

That was real!

The ritual… The poetry…

Kissing a vampire.

ELOPING with a vampire.

\- Fuck. Fuck! **Fuck**! – he cursed.

His neck was sore too.

Oh, God, no!

Could it be possible that the vampire had turned him with that bite?

Even if Arthur knew that that was impossible (it would require him to consume vampire’s blood when he was on the brick of death to become a vampire), the fear that he might had become one made him jump out of the bed (even with the sore) and run to the window.

If he had turned, he could end his misery quickly on the sunlight.

With one fluid movement, he opened the elegant curtains.

He basked on the sunlight, the warm rays touching his skin gently.

The hunter release the breath that he was holding due to fear.

\- You know that one simple bite cannot turn you into a vampire, right?

Arthur turned around in full alert mode.

The French vampire had just entered the room. He had bathed and now was wearing a nice and fancy dark blue day suit. His clothes seemed to be tailor made and expensive. All on that vampire seemed to irradiate elegance.

Arthur glared at him and tried to cover himself.

\- What the fuck did you do to me last night, leech?

The Ancient raised his eyebrows amused.

\- _Mon ange_ , there is no need to hide! There is nothing there that I haven’t seen and at least kissed last night. No need for embarrassment anymore.

Arthur felt his face become warm with anger and shame.

\- Answer my question!

\- Oh? Or what? You will glare at me? – he smiled amused – You realize that you are on my home and that you have no escape, right?

\- You cannot touch me under the sun!

\- Oh, yes. You are right. You just forgot that at some time of the day the sun will not be coming from that window anymore.

The hunter clenched his teeth, looking all around for an escape.

There was none.

His clothes were gone (and with them, his little silver hidden blade).

The vampire was in front of the door that leaded to the exit (the other door on the room seemed to lead to a bathroom).

His only escape seemed to be jump naked from the second floor of that manor.

The Ancient seemed to notice his dilemma.

\- _Mon ange_ , calm down. There is no need to try to run. You are not a prisoner.

\- Bullshit! You kidnap me using some kind of weird leech magic!

\- I told you, my love: we fell in love with each other.

\- Bullshit!

\- As I said yesterday, Young Master, I can prove it. Wasn’t that the reason you came with me?

Arthur stayed in silence.

The Frenchman sighed and picked Arthur’s knife from his pocket with a gloved hand.

\- I’ll give this back to you as a sign of my good will.

He extended his arm with the blade on Arthur’s direction.

Still covering himself with his right hand, he picked the offered knife with his left. His situation was still ridiculous. He was naked, armed with only one single blade against a powerful Ancient vampire. At least now he could die fighting, if his situation come to that.

The French vampire smiled.

\- There! Better now, aren’t you, _mon ange_?

\- I’m not your fucking angel. – Arthur glared.

The vampire smile become fond.

\- So how should I call you?

\- None of your business, leech.

\- That is not fair. – he pouted – You know my name, but I don’t know yours!

\- I don’t know your name.

\- Oh, but you do, _mon ami_. You even screamed it last night.

Remembering made Arthur feel ashamed once again.

However, the same remembering made him become pale.

He had screamed a name in ecstasy.

He stared at the vampire in complete disbelief.

\- Francis.

Francis, the French Ancient Vampire, smiled pleased.

\- See? You already knows my name. It would only be fair if you give me the same courtesy.

\- How could I possibly know your name? – the hunter questioned.

The vampire only stared at him with a little smug smile.

Arthur groaned.

\- Fine! My name is Arthur. Now, answer how I could possibly know your name.

\- Oh, but that and the fact that we are in love-

\- We are NOT in love. – he denied, even with his heart beating fast.

The vampire raised his eyebrows.

\- The fact that we are… - he sighed annoyed – very much attracted to each other and the fact that you knew my name are related. And I’m eager to tell you.

\- If? – the hunter asked skeptically.

\- Oh, there is no “if”, _mon ami_. I really want to tell you.

\- I really don’t believe on that, leech.

Francis sighed.

\- I suspected that. – he cast a sad look at Arthur – That damned _Order_ must have fed you with only lies and distrust about my kin. – he smiled – But I want to tell you, none the less.

He smiled lovingly.

\- If you really want to include a price to my information, I request you to take a nice warm bath on the bathroom over there – he pointed to the second door on the room – then you will get dressed in something nice, not that awful rags that you were wearing from the O _rder_ – he opened a wardrobe full of clothes – and then you will have a nice breakfast on my company.

\- Just that? – the Englishman asked skeptically.

Francis nodded.

\- _Oui_. Just that. Don’t worry, if you don’t want to do that, you can just pick some clothes and leave.

He walked out of the door calmly.

\- If you want some help, just ring the bell on the bathroom and one of my maids will assist you. Oh, and, Arthur, please don’t try to jump from the window. You will hurt yourself in the rose bushes.

He closed the door softly after him.

Arthur release the breath that he didn’t knew he was holding.

Why that vampire made him feel so lightheaded and made his heart beat faster?

He pondered his options.

If what the vampire said was true, he wasn’t a prisoner. He could just walk away.

But then what?

He committed the highest form of treason possible. The _Order of the Light Kings_ would surely kill him in a very gruesome way after some long torture.

Also, he really wanted to know the reason why he was feeling like that.

He walked slowly to the bathroom.

It was just as luxurious as the bedroom, with a big porcelain bathtub, a vanity mirror and big windows.

Arthur amazed his eyes. He had never been in such a magnificent place, specially a place that he could use as he pleased.

Shyly, he looked around, unsure if he could really use all that.

He touched the things. It was all so smooth and pleasing to the eyes!

He smelled the lotions and soaps and shampoos. They were all a mixture of flowery scents, with lavender being the one most prominent. Arthur couldn’t have picked better scents himself.

The towels were soft and pristine white, and they were in a neat pile near the bath.

Arthur tested the water first before filling the bathtub with hot water (a pleasure that he had never before) and with some soap. It made some nice bubbles.

The hot water helped him to clean up and to think about what the hell was going on.

Since he had seen Francis for the first time, he had felt dizzy and attracted to him. Nothing seemed to be a good reason for that. Was that a new vampire power? A power that only Ancient have?

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a soft knocking on the door.

\- Young Master Kirkland? – a feminine voice asked – Is everything alright?

\- Yes, yes. Thank you, ma’am.

He heard steps walking away from the door.

Arthur stood up and dried himself on that ridiculously fluffy towel.

Choosing what to wear revealed to be another challenge, since all the clothes on that wardrobe seemed to be of Arthur’s liking and of his size (even the pristine new and white underwear). The fabrics were soft and of excellent quality, and everything seemed to be tailor made for him.

The Englishman picked some nice dark suit, a white shirt, a green vest and dark shoes. His silver blade was well secure on his inner pocket.

Staring at the big mirror, Arthur couldn’t believe on how well that clothes fitted him and how they were all of his liking.

How could the vampire knew that beforehand?

He stared at the door with determination.

There was only one way to find out.

Outside the bedroom there was a hallway with some doors. A young maid was waiting for him while reading near the window.

She closed her book as soon as he got and looked at him.

Her eyes become wide, as if she was extremely surprised. However, she kept a professional smile and expression.

\- Good morning, Master Kirkland. I’m Lily and I’ll assist you with everything you need. Master Francis Bonnefoy asked you to join him on the dining room for breakfast.

She spoke with a soft accent that were a mixture of French and German. Maybe she was from Switzerland?

And she was fully human (her hand was on the sun and it was not burning).

He nodded, not really sure of how to proceed.

\- Hum… ok. Please lead the way.

She started walking through the house.

The manor was big and elegant, but it seemed that it was being prepared for a moving (there was lots of things in boxes and being pulled away).

They would pass other employees and most of them would stare at Arthur in complete awe.

\- Why are they staring at me like that? – he asked Lily quietly.

She smiled.

\- Master Bonnefoy probably will explain this to you after breakfast. He specifically asked us not to put the paintings away just yet.

\- Paintings? What paintings? And what they have to do with this?

Lily only smiled.

\- You will see.

She guided him to a small and private dining room. It was cosy and elegant, with a green wallpaper and large windows. Said windows were open, letting the sun touch half of the table.

The vampire was sitting when they got into the room. He stood up, like a good host and looked at the hunter with awe.

\- I’m glad that you made it. And you are stunning, Arthur.

Arthur controlled the blush that threated to show on his face and kept a neutral and hard expression. He clutched his small knife inside his pocket, still wary of what was going on.

Francis kept the content smile.

\- Take a seat, _sil vous plaît_.

The table was set in a way that it was possible to Arthur to sit on the sun while Francis would stay in the shadows and they would still face each other. Even if Arthur wanted to stay angry with the vampire, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit of gratitude for that small solar protection.

The maids set the table with a huge meal, with lots of different types of food for breakfast. He stared at all of that without knowing exactly if he really should even try to eat any of that. He was used to not having a breakfast most of the days, and whenever he would have it would be old bread from the day before.

He poked some of the golden eggs and some of the French crepes, but he didn’t put anything into his own plate.

The vampire laughed.

\- Go ahead. You can eat whatever you want. No need to be a scary rabbit.

Arthur glared at him.

\- This could be poisoned.

\- Oh, _lapin_. If I wanted to kill you, don’t you think that I would have done that last night after we… finished?

This time, Arthur did blush and made an indignant sound. He just glared at the vampire, clutching his iron fork like a weapon.

Francis sighed.

\- Come on. – he pushed some of the plates in Arthur’s direction – Thy these ones. And don’t worry, it is not like the _Order_ is watching what you are eating right now. Also, I want you to eat before I explain anything.

He had a mischievous expression.

Still wary, the hunter put some of the food on the plate and tried it.

He literally never had anything better.

His daily diet was too poor in flavours.

Nothing could have prepared his tongue for such delicious taste that it was eggs and bacon.

Soon enough, Arthur was devouring that was set in front of him. He still kept a watch to the Ancient movements, but Francis was only watching him eat with a very pleased expression. His only big movement would be to refill Arthur’s cup with more tea.

Such an odd vampire.

He just stopped eating when he had no more room on his stomach.

The vampire made a signal, and his servants took the plates away. Arthur stared at them not knowing what to do with himself (he wasn’t used to be served).

Francis smiled brightly to him.

\- Now, young master Kirkland, I believe that I promised you some explanations.

Arthur nodded.

\- Finally.

The Ancient stood up.

\- For what I need to tell you, it would be best for me to show you.

\- Show me what?

The vampire smiled happily.

\- You will see.

Clutching his silver blade, the hunter stood too and followed his host.

The hall had the windows open, so it was possible to Arthur to walk in the sun while Francis walked in the shadows.

\- You asked me how I could be so sure that we feel in love last night. – the Ancient said softly while they walked side by side.

Arthur nodded.

\- It seems impossible to me to you to know that.

The vampire chuckled amused.

\- A man who hunts people who should be dead don’t believe that I can tell that the two of us had fall in love.

\- So can you tell when any two people fall in love, leech?

\- Oh, no, no, _monsieur chasseur_. I knew when the two of us fell in love. It was a very specific case.

Arthur grunted in frustration.

\- How can you know that!?

The vampire stopped and stared at Arthur with awe and softness (it made Arthur shiver, but he ignored that).

\- Because our souls had already met in other life.

The hunter snorted.

\- Another life? Really?

\- That is why I really need to show you something.

They walked to an office door.

Francis signalled to the hunter to enter.

\- I’ll wait for you to let me in. – he said right before Arthur opened the door.

The first thing Arthur saw was a big and obviously old painting of himself.

\- What the hell…

He walked mesmerized towards the canvas and stared at it.

The paint was dry and it seemed old. There was no way the vampire could have done that overnight.

That painting seemed like the old ones his family had from the 1500s, of some great-great-great-something-grandfather, except it was Arthur.

Francis was by his side. They seemed to be reading poetry to each other.

He looked around and noticed that there were more than only one picture of him.

Six other, even older than the first, were hung on the walls.

It was just like a history book, except that it was with Arthur’s face in different art styles.

The four more recent pictures featured Francis with Arthur in different activities, from war to leisure. The three oldest were of Arthur alone displaying some form of power and strength. The oldest of them all was a picture of a Roman wall that showed him as a warrior, maybe even a Roman general.

Arthur looked around to find the vampire to get some answers.

\- What the bloody hell is all this? – he asked Francis who was patiently waiting by the door.

He walked at the room and his eyes seemed to be comparing Arthur with the big picture of them.

Francis was admiring both of them.

The Ancient sighed.

\- You probably weren’t told that by the _Order of the Light Kings_ , but not all vampires are monsters.

\- You suck blood to exist.

\- _Oui_ , I’m not denying that. But I don’t need to kill to survive. Not necessarily. We can survive by hypnotising people, taking a little and letting the person go with only an odd kiss mark on their neck. I’m a parasite, I don’t deny that, but I’m not a monster.

\- Let’s agree to disagree for now. – Arthur said, still staring into the vampire.

\- Very well. Let me tell you a story, Arthur. A story about some vampires that were in fact monsters and one that wasn’t. The story is directed connected to these pictures and to why we feel the way we feel.

He took a deep breath.

\- A long time ago, there was a little peasant. He was very hardworking and he had a lovely wife and a sweet little daughter. He was happy for a small and insignificant peasant. – his expression become gloomy – Until one night three monsters showed up on his little cottage.

He leaned on the desk that was in the room.

\- You may not know this, but during the Middle Ages there were… a lot more of vampire monsters that there are today. Monsters that were more vicious and crueller than what we have nowadays.

\- How can this be possible? A monster is just a monster, there is no more monster than other.

\- Oh, but there is, Arthur. Nowadays monsters only kill people. Monsters from that time killed people with cold-blooded sadism. Take our little peasant for example. – he smiled with sadness – One night those three strangers showed up. What they did to that family was and still is abhorrent, some of the most cruel sins that a being could do to another. They broke and destroyed that little family for their own amusement.

The vampire closed his eyes for one moment, as if he was in pain.

Enlightenment struck Arthur like an electric shock.

\- You. You were the peasant. That was your family.

He stared in disbelief at the Ancient.

\- I’m… I’m really… sorry. – he tried to say lamely.

Even if Francis was a vampire, his expression and his tale showed a kind of pain that nobody should go through.

Francis opened his eyes and smiled softly at him.

\- You are smart. Yes, that was me. But there is no need to feel sorry for me or my human family. – he kept that sad smile – That happened a long time ago. Even if that night had marred me for all eternity, there is no need for pity me.

Arthur blinked.

\- You didn’t seemed “marred” to me last night.

He blushed just as soon as those words left his mouth.

Francis laughed.

\- Bien, let me continue my tale and you will understand why.

He sighed again.

\- After those three vampire monsters finished toying with that little family, they tied the three of them to three of the four old horses that the family owned and then turned the family into vampires, just like the monsters. They were too broken and too weak to fight. The monsters made the horses walk to the rising sun, killing the women in front of the poor peasant that couldn’t do more than watch his family be obliterate.

Arthur bit his lips.

Francis continued.

\- And just as when the three monsters were ready to give the newly turned vampire the same fate as his family, a new person entered our little tale. – he smiled fondly – Some may call him just another vampire, I prefer to call him an angel of mercy. He came under his rustic parasol and saw what the monsters had done to the peasant’s family. He obliterated the monsters with ease and elegance. He saved the newly turned vampire and gave him an option. The option of a quick and painless death or to be taught how to be a better person than those monsters who hurt him. You probably can guess what the answer was.

Arthur only nodded. Francis sighed.

\- But, Alas! Even if something was broken inside the new vampire, he could feel that his dead heart was warm. It was warm because of the angel of mercy that had salved him. And the angel felt just the same. That is why he offered his own Ancient and strong blood to feed the younger vampire, making him stronger and curing any body injury that he might have.

He looked at the painting with love in his eyes.

\- They couldn’t explain why they were feeling that, but they just knew that they were destined to be together.

He looked back at Arthur.

\- The name of that Ancient Lord Vampire was Artorius, a Breton from the period of the ascension of the first Emperor or Rome. It seems fitting that his reincarnation would be called Arthur.

Arthur blinked.

\- Me? But it couldn’t be me! It makes no sense!

\- Oh, but it is, Arthur. – he stared directly at him – Blood doesn’t lies, and yours have the same smell as ever.

\- Same smell?

The Ancient smiled.

\- Well, just one little difference: Artorius smelled with death while yours is full of life.

\- How do you explain that we feel attracted immediately?

\- There was a theory that said that when two soulmates meet for the first time and both of them are vampires, they will share a link that will last forever.

\- Who came up with this bullshit?

Francis chuckled.

\- You.

Arthur snorted.

\- It makes no sense.

\- _Bien_ , there is no better explanation, even after 743 years since that night. Just like there is no explanation that I have met your soul again after all these years…

\- Bullshit.

\- Oh, so how do you explain, dearest Arthur, how can I guess that you have a passion for poetry and that I can guess some of your favourite poems?

The hunter didn’t answer.

The vampire smiled.

\- I spent 400 years reading things in many languages, and it was always in my mind things that Artorius might have liked. I catalogued everything that my immortal lover might have liked and cherished that information. It was just a masochist knowledge, because I never thought I would ever see you again.

Arthur crossed his arms.

\- I’m not him.

Francis chuckled.

\- You definitely are not Artorius. For example, my Artorius was turned into a vampire when he was barely fifteen. You already have a privilege that it was denied to you on your previous life, and that surely makes a huge difference already.

\- Fucking fifteen! – he was agape – Bloody hell!

\- Yes. “Bloody Hell” indeed. Specially since you seems to age just like fine wine, _mon coeur_ , and become more handsome with age.

Arthur hemmed to try to hide his blush.

\- Ok. I don’t know if I believe on your story or not, but what now? You kidnaped me.

\- If I am correct, you wanted to come just as much as I wanted to take you.

\- That is beside the point.

\- Very well. From this point, Arthur I can see four options for you.

Arthur took a deep breath and crossed his arms.

Francis continued.

\- Number one: You go back to the _Order of the Light Kings_ and beg them to be taken back. You probably will be castrated and disfigured for having kissed me and made love to me. The rest of your life probably will be terrible and we probably will never see each other again.

The human gulped and felt his blood become cold with fear imaging that scenario).

\- Number two: You go way and try to live on your own. You probably will be hunted down by the _Order_ and other vampires that probably are not as kind as I am. I just want you to know that if you pick this option that my doors will be always open if you ever need any help.

He smiled kindly before continuing.

\- Option number three is to stay with me as a dear guest. That means that I could give you one of my properties in France and some allowance. You wouldn’t have to worry about a single thing in your life until you died from an old age. Your only inconvenience would be to see me occasionally. I’m afraid that it wouldn’t be possible to me to stay away from you for too long now. Even if my only option was to annoy you for a few days at time.

Arthur nodded.

\- And option number four?

Francis smiled more predatory.

\- Option number four is to stay with me as my lover. I guess I don’t have to describe this option to you in details, do I? – he chuckled – Also, in this option, I probably will insist in turning you into a vampire after you 21th birthday.

The Ancient leaned on the desk and stared at Arthur.

\- So what it will be, Master Arthur Kirkland? Option One, Two, Three or Four?

Arthur looked away.

None of the options seemed to be good.

Even number three seemed to be lacking something important.

With a quiet blink, Arthur realized that he still wants some answers and maybe (just maybe) some contact with the vampire.

He stared at the Ancient’s blue eyes with determination and resolution.

\- I’ll take option number five.

Francis blinked.

\- Number five?

\- Yes, number five. On this option, I will stay with you, not as a lover nor as a guest, but as a friend. I still want to figure out what the hell is going on so I need to make questions and you seem to have some of the answers. I still have my freedom and, no, I won’t be turned into a vampire when I reach 21, thank you very much. – he made a pause to smirk – So, Lord Bonnefoy – he mocked – do we have a deal?

Francis stared at him dumbstruck for a few seconds before laughing.

\- You still have the same cunning spirit. – he smiled softly – Good. Good.

He offered his hand to Arthur to shake.

\- We have a deal, Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur shook the offered hand.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Si previsible, toujours le même. [French: So predictable, always the same]  
> Chat a obtenu votre langue? [Frech: the cat got your tongue?]  
> mon ami [French: my friend]  
> sil vous plaît [French: please]  
> lapin [French: rabbit/bunny]  
> monsieur chasseur [French: Mr. Hunter]  
> mon coeur [French: my heart]  
> IF I HAVE FORGOT ANY, LET ME KNOW AND I'LL ADD.
> 
> Making off of this story:
> 
> This was supposed to be my pearl of the Festival.  
> Well... I tried to dedicate a lot of time for this, but I was feeling terrible sick and bad and horrible and depressed.
> 
> This is an old idea of mine. I tried to put most of the elements from said idea.   
> I just couldn't place Arthur questioning why Francis have human servants that know that he is a vampire and I couldn't place the fact that it were the vampires (Artorius to be precise) who founded the Order of the Light Kings (that is why Artorius family was in the high ranking and that is why even if Arthur has a Kirkland blood he is still Artorius reincarnation).
> 
> I don't have anything planned after this part, I'm afraid.
> 
> Well, Arthur and Francis will fall even more in love and will become lovers eventually. Arthur will become a master hunter and start a order of his own (now with less creed and etecetera) that only hunts the bad vampires (the ones that are still killing humans). But he will be hurt when he is 23 by a member of the Order of the Light Kings and will be almost dying. So Francis will turn him into a vampire and they lived together forever! yay
> 
> I have all that in my head, but I don't have enough to develop stories ._.
> 
> By the way, the poems used to this were:  
> Oh for a voice like thunder - by William Blake  
> Sonnet 130 - by William Shakespeare  
> She walks in beauty - by Lord Byron  
> Somewhere - by Sir Edwin Arnold
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> Friendly reminder that you can always help the writer by giving a comment ;D I feed on them (and I try to answer every single one of them too s2)
> 
> And you can follow me on tumblr if you want :D frukheaven.tumblr.com (just be aware that drama can eclode on my blog from time to time)
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
